1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of obtaining a depth value, and more particularly, to a method of obtaining a depth value of each pixel of a color image obtained by using an image capturing device such as a general camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Depth cameras, if photographing buttons of depth cameras are manipulated, irradiate infrared light onto a subject, calculate a depth value of each point of the subject based on time taken from the time when the infrared light is irradiated onto the time when the reflected infrared light is detected, and express an image by using the calculated depth values, thereby generating and obtaining a depth image representing the object. The depth value is referred to as a distance from the depth camera.
Depth cameras calculate only a depth value of a point of an object at which infrared light irradiated by depth cameras arrive. Hence, some pixels of depth images generated by depth cameras may not have depth values. Therefore, a method of obtaining a depth value of a pixel of a depth image not having the depth value is needed.